


She Was His

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur watches Gwen during a feast.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 48 His</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was His

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: She Was His**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur watches Gwen during a feast.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count: 140**  
 **Prompt:** 48 His

 **She Was His**  
Arthur sat back in his chair, sipped wine from a goblet and watched Guinevere as she moved from one group of guests to another. The red velvet gown that was the symbol of her status as Queen hugged her petite figure. He was glad he had given it to her as a gift.

Just three years ago, she would have not been confident enough to do what she was doing now. Most of the nobility had been opposed to the marriage and openly snubbed her.

She was the Queen that she was always meant to be now. She was humble, gracious, confident and royal. There was one thing that he was most proud of and it wasn’t any of those things. He was most proud of the fact that she was his.

His wife. His queen. His love. His Guinevere. 


End file.
